


I Can Feel You In the Silence

by tebtosca



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-11
Updated: 2011-05-11
Packaged: 2017-10-19 07:02:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tebtosca/pseuds/tebtosca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: John using Jo as a surrogate to fuck Dean. Dean can be into it or not, author choice. Bonus points if Dean feels guilty about cheating on Sammy or he finds out</p><p> </p><p>Written for blindfold_spn</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can Feel You In the Silence

John tilts her head back and looks at her for the first time since they've started this. He feels her chin tugging down, the desperation in her movements as she tries to return her eyes to Dean. He sees such hope in her face. Fierce, desperate hope. He releases her and her head snaps back, bouncing abruptly. He turns his eyes back to his son as he thrusts her down harder onto the boy's cock. His pace quickens as a flush covers Dean's face, the tips of his ears red, sweat shining on his brow.

Dean looks at his father but his eyes are clouded, not sharp like John's or wide and greedy like Jo's. He pushes Jo so far down that Dean's entire pelvis is covered in her juice. He grinds the girl over him like Dean is a canvas and Jo's wetness is the paint. John finally moans when he feels it. Dean's fingers cover his, tentative over his knuckles, up his arms, twisting slowly and then tightly in the hair on his forearm. The pads of his thumbs squeeze into the tendons on John's arm as he starts to help his father move the girl onto him.

The rooms fills with sounds as Dean finally allows a grunt to pass his lips. Jo whimpers, trying desperately to rub her clit against the coarse hair at the base of his dick, yet pulled back every time like she's on a roller coaster that she can't get off of. John's cock is slick against her crack and it bumps into both her rim and Dean's dick as she undulates up and down, side to side, in a circle. John sees her desperation and for a moment he thinks he'll help her, rub her clit, pet her hair. But Dean's hands are hot on his forearms and this is everything he should never want and knows he can't give up now.

He sees her hands flailing out, unsure of where to put them until finally she anchors herself by grabbing the amulet around Dean's neck. Dean startles like he is being branded and comes suddenly while looking down at that small hand clutching it, fondling it like a rosary. John sees a look in Dean's eyes that wasn't there before, heat, remembrance, and comes all over Jo's ass and Dean's balls. He is still pumping through the slick as Dean pulls back and out, sitting back on his haunches. Without taking his eyes off that still-clutching hand, Dean pries Jo's fingers off of it and lays it back down gently on his own chest. Jo cries out, her clit swollen and aching to be touched. John finally touches her roughly and she comes with a scream.

Dean looks up absently, fingertips on the amulet.

"I have to go check on Sammy."


End file.
